


Flee at Once; All is Discovered

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [41]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes old friends really, really don't want to be reunited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flee at Once; All is Discovered

It was probably the world's most low-key bounty. A couple of months after he'd moved into town Jim Hudson had caught Micky Jamison and his little brother stealing apples from the tree behind his house. For a big man he was surprisingly fast, collaring both of them before they could run.

They figured they were in for a hiding – at least.

Instead he dumped them in his yard and tossed them a handful of sticky, apple green candy.

'Do me a favour,' he said, sitting on his back step with his big, scarred hands dangling between his knees. The dog who'd snitched on the Jamison brothers dropped its big slobbery head in his lap and he scratched its ears. 'And we'll forget the apples.'

Micky pinched his brother, ready to run if the man tried anything. 'And if we don't?'

'I talk to your Dad, tell him to keep you off my property,' Hudson said. He found a burr knotted behind the dog's ear and worried it loose.

'What's the favour then?' Micky asked.

Hudson grinned, crinkling the scar that cut pink through his beard. 'You guys are little pitchers, so I want to put your big ears to use.'

'Huh?'

'Anyone comes to town asking about me, specially a tall, smirking blond or a scruffy, dark haired guy with two swords?' he said. 'You send your brother up here to let me know, before you tell them where to find me.'

'What's in for us?'

Another grin. 'Anything you want to grab from my house,' he said. 'All the apple taffy you can eat. Hell, this old dog if you want something that can fill a bucket with drool and find every squirrel in three miles?'

It sounded like a good deal to the Jamison boys. Only Micky's little brother had a big mouth, so by the time the scruffy, dark-haired and his woman rode into town and asked about where to find a scarred man with a soft spot for animals, every kid in town knew about the deal. Except for Micky, who'd taken to liking girls and was staring slack-jawed at the woman, the pick of Hudson's cabin, his dog and a whole barrel of apple taffy seemed a better deal than the chit the man was offering.

Their parents would just take that off them. Once taffy was eaten, no one wanted it back.

* * *

Nora sat on the fence and scratched the dog's back with the toe of her boot. It leant against her leg blissfully, shedding heat and hair and whacking her with its tail. A steady stream of muttered swearwords came from inside the cabin as Miles searched the already turned over cabin. He finally gave up and stomped out, scruffing dust and cobwebs from his hair impatiently. His eyes fell on the dog and his face lightened.

'He'll come back for the dog,' he said. 'Hudson'd never leave an animal behind to starve.'

The kid who'd shown them up to the cabin piped up. 'She's my dog, now. Mr Hudson said.'

Miles glowered at the kid, who shuffled his feet like he was ready to run. If he did, Nora doubted they'd catch him. She'd been this kid – all eyes and wiriness – and with a head start on familiar ground neither of them had a chance of grabbing him if he rabbited. She hopped off the fence and slapped the dog on the shoulder.

'She's a good dog.'

'Catches squirrels real good,' the kid said, eyes flickering between her and Miles. 'Caught a bobcat once, Mr Hudson said, that's where she got the scar.'

'You tell Mr Hudson we were looking for him?' Nora asked. 'That why he gave you his dog?'

The kid shrugged and scratched his lice-control short hair. 'He wanted to know if he ever came asking questions.'

'What happened when you told him?'

'He grabbed his bag and left.'

Miles interrupted. 'What way?'

The kid pointed at the woods, then he took off back to town. When he whistled, the dog went with him. Nora stood up, brushing the hairs off her trousers.

'Do we go after him?' she asked.

Miles grimaced, mouth tightening, and shook his head. 'He was MARSOC. We'd never catch him, even if he didn't have a head start.'

'You and him were friends, huh?' Nora asked, mouth quirking. 'What is it? He owe you money.'

'Don't know,' Miles said, twisting his mouth sourly. 'Maybe he heard what happened the last old friend I caught up with.'

Kip.

Guilt stung Nora. She'd forgotten about the man. It wasn't like she'd shed any tears over his death – the man had been old-time militia, he'd probably done enough to deserve death – but he'd not sold them out. The least she could do is remember him.

'Miles...'

He grunted, took a last look at the cabin and headed back to town, walking in grimly unwelcoming silence. What else could Nora do but follow? She'd tied herself to him now, no going back. Even if she wanted to...not that she did. Not really.

  
  


  
  



End file.
